Cupid, Help Me!
by Yuuyachi
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sakura untuk mendapatkan cintanya kembali? SasuSaku, bisa jadi SaiSaku, OOC and OC. Read and Review yahh. Sankyuuu.... Edited...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sakura untuk mendapatkan cintanya kembali? SasuSaku, bisa jadi SaiSaku. OOC, OC.

Disclaimer: Tentu saja Kishimoto-sensei. Klo punya w, akan w jadikan Sasuke Mateeeeeee di tangan Itachi!!!!! *di bunuh fans Sasuke.*

Warning: OOC.. Bagi Fans SaiSaku baca yah!!!

CUPID, HELP ME!!!!

Chapter 1

Ah, itu adalah kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis berambut pink, ketika ia melihat kalender di sudut kamarnya

"Ternyata sudah tanggal 7 february, seminggu lagi valentine days," ujar gadis itu murung. Ia berpikir coba kalau waktu itu dia dan cowoknya si rambut ayam tidak bertengkar gak akan ada perpisahan yang membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

Sakura POV.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Aku masih berpacaran dengan Sasuke, tetapi hubungan ku hancur karena merasa cowok itu selingkuh. Sejak awal tahun aku melihat ada yang aneh dengan sikap Sasuke, dia jadi lebih ramah dengan seorang cewek dibandingkan dengan aku, bukan cuma itu setiap kali aku mengajaknya kencan dia selalu menolak, aku telepon ga diangkat, bikin bekal untuknya gak dimakan dan dikasih ke orang lain. Dari situ aku berpikir bahwa Sasuke pasti selingkuh dengan gadis lain. Ternyata benar feeling ku. Ketika itu aku tak sengaja memergokinya ketika lagi di kantin, Sasuke lagi ngobrol sambil tertawa dengan gadis itu. Dan ternyata dia adalah anak baru di kelas Sasuke (aku dan Sasuke beda kelas) dan gadis itu benama Konan. Okeh aku ngerti Konan adalah seorang gadis yang cantik, manis, dan mendekati perfect. Kenapa aku bilang begitu karena menurut teman sekelasnya Hinata, dia menguasai semua bidang olahraga dan musik, juga cerdas dalam pelajaran, dan orangnya ramah sekali. Tetapi aku malah bingung biasanya sasuke selalu menghindar dari cewek - cewek dan sikapnya selalu dingin. Tapi, tapi kenapa kepada Konan sikap Sasuke berubah menjadi 180 derajat. Menjadi Sasuke yang baik, ramah, sering tersenyum, penyayang, dan maniesssss. Bahkan padaku dia tak pernah menunjukannya. Setelah semua kesabaranku mulai hilang aku memutuskan untu melabrak si Konan itu.

"Hei, Konan, aku mau tanya punya hubungan apa kau dengan Sasuke pacarku," ujar Sakura kasar di kantin ketika bertemu dengan Konan.

"Hubungan? Hanya teman kok," jawabnya tenang sambil memakan lolipop nya.

"Jangan bohong, aku sering melihat kalian mengobrol dengan asik, kau tahukan aku ini pacarnya Sasuke?? Yang ini lebih kasar.

"Tahu kok" katanya lagi.

"Klo tahu kenapa masih dekat dekat dengan sasuke?"

"Kenapa ya, aku juga bingung, tapi sasuke memilihku kok dari pada kamu, sory aja yah."

"Apa kamu bilang!!!!!!" Sakura yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya pun melayangkan tangannya ke pipi Konan. Dan......"

"Sakura, cukup." Ternyata Sasuke menahan tanganku.

"Sasuke kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau lebih memilihnya dari pada aku pacarmu?" Ujar Sakura.

"Pacar? Maaf Sakura tapi mulai hari ini kamu bukan pacarku, kita putus, aku menyukai orang lain, maaf!" Kata Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

Bingung, sedih, tak percaya bahwa orang yang kita sukai ngomong seperti itu depan orang lain yang dibencinya.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa memutuskan secara sepihak, apa salahku, aku masih sayang kamu?" Tangis sakura mulai pecah.

"Salahmu adalah hampir melukai Konan, itu salah mu!!!" bentak Sasuke lagi.

"Kenapa membelanya, dia telah membuat kita berpisah Sasuke, ingat itu!!!" air mata sakura jatuh kepipinya.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku menyukai gadis lain. Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi, Konan ayo kita pergi!!" sasuke pun meninggalkan Sakura yang telah menangis.

"Dadah Sakura chan!!" ledek Konan.

End flash back

Aku menyusuri jalan di pagi hari yang dingin biasanya ada Sasuke yang membawa motonya dan memboncengiku, tapi sekarang ga ada. Hatiku masih sakit dan berpikir apakah aku kalah dari gadis itu alias Konan. Kakiku berjalan dengan berat ke gedung yang memiliki nama Konoha High School. Sesampainya di sekolah aku langsung kekelas dan duduk sampe pelajaran dimulai. Tapi tiba - tiba ada yang mendekatiku.

"Sakura kenapa diam saja, wajahmu mendung sekali, kau masih sedih dengan hal itu ya?" Tanya Tenten tanpa menyebutkan siapa orang yang telah membuat sahabatnya sakit hati.

" Iya masih, aku berpikir bahwa aku kalah saing dengan gadis itu" jawab Sakura.

"Tidak kok, perasaanmu saja" jawab Tenten.

"Sakura aku punya perasan buruk deh, jangan - jangan Konan pake susuk untuk membuat Sasuke suka padanya?"

" Ah kau ini masih percaya aja dengan hal seperti itu. Klo aku sih ga percaya. Aku berpikir karena si Konan perfect di segala bidang bisa saja sasuke memilinya, lagian sasuke juga cowok yang hampir mendekati perfect hanya saja dia memiliki sikap yang dingin, sedingin es, tepatnya." Jelas ku panjang + lebar.

"Aku sih percaya? Yaudah deh klo kamu tak percaya." Kata Tenten mengebu gebu.

"Emang ga percaya" jawab sakura. Teman sakura yang bernama Tenten ini sangat suka dengan hal hal mistis, tapi sakura lebih percaya iptek dari pada yang gituan.

"Oh iya Sakura jadi pas pesta valentine yang akan dilakukan seminggu lagi kau akan pergi dengan siapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku ga mau ikut" jawabnya pasrah.

"Kenapa ikut aja lagi" bujuk Tenten lagi

"Ama siapa, aku hanya mau dengan sasuke karena aku masih sayang sama dia" ucap Sakura sambil mengusap wajahnya

"Dia lagi, orang yang udah hancurkan hatimu itu, ini usulku, gimana klo cari cowok baru aja. Gimana? Baguskan ide ku?" Ujarnya senang.

"Cari cowok baru?" Tanyaku sambil menatap Tenten.

"Iya. Cuma di bawa pas pesta valentine aja, coba deh tuh saran." Si Tenten pingin banget Sakura lupain si rambut ayam.

"Iya idemu akan kutampung," kata Sakura males.

"Jangan Cuma ditampung tapi dijalankan!!" Ajak tenten lagi sambil memperingati Sakura.

Ide milik tenten boleh juga ku laksanakan, tapi aku masih ingin sasuke, padahal udah bertekad untuk pergi ke pesta tersebut dengan sasuke tetapi harapannyapun gugur di tengah jalan. Mungkin aja penduduk seantero Konoha High School sudah memiliki pasangan. Cuma dia dan mungkin beberapa makhluk gak jelas. Aku pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas dan melihat papan pengumuman dimana ada poster untuk pesta tersebut. Sebel perih sekali menatap poster tersebut. Tanpa ku sadari air mataku keluar lagi.

"Hiks, hiks, andaikan aku tak melabrak Konan apa hubunganku dengan Sasuke masih utuh."

"Mungkin." Kata seseorang yang kebetulan jalan disamping sakura dan Sakurapun melirik ke cowok itu.

"Maksudmu, ah kau tahu klo aku sudah putus dengan sasuke?"Tanya sakura ke cowok itu.

"Tau lah. Malah aku mendengar dengan jelas pas si pantat ayam itu membentakmu, dasar cowok tidak tahu diri, ngebentakmu di depan umum, tapi kamu ga usah kawatir, ini baca deh." Kata cowok itu menyerahkan selembar kertas ke gadis yang memiliki mata berwarna hijau.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Baca aja, klo mau menyelesaikan semua masalah mu atau sekedar tanya - tanya aja datang saja kealamat itu, pasti dibantu kok," jawab cowok itu ceria.

Wajah sakurapun mulai cerah "Hountou ni Sai."

"Iya sakura san datang ya ke alamat itu." Sambil tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Sakura.

"Iya." Kata Sakura bersemangat.

Akhirnya setelah sakura berpikir ia memutuskan pergi kealamat itu sepulang sekolah. Setelah berjalan - jalan akhirnya dia menemukan alamat yang dicarinya, dan memastikan bahwa alamatnya tidak salah

"Abis toko roti belok kiri, rumahnya di ujung yang pagarnya berwarna hijau muda" sakura membacanya dengan seksama.

"Itu kan, iya benar." Akhirnya sakura pun menemukan tempat dan dicarinya lalu diapun mengetuk pagar itu. Dan betapa kagetnya begitu si pemilik rumah itu keluar dan itu adalah......

Tunggu di chapter selanjunya.....

RNR.... YAH....


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:"Eh, Cupid? Siapa Cupid?? Kau sudah gila yah??" ujar Sakura bingung... SasuSaku, bisa jadi SaiSaku. OOC, OC.

Disclaimer: Tentu saja Kishimoto-sensei.

Warning: OOC.. Bagi Fans SaiSaku baca yah!!!

Di chapter ini ada OC-nya. Cewe yang jadi peran penting dalam cerita ini. OC muncul dari temen gue yang pengen nampang di panpik gue.

Oie di chapter ini lebih panjang dari yang pertama. Moga gak bosan.

Enjoy.....

Chapter 2

"Ah kamu ngapain kamu disini?" tanya Sakura pada seorang cowok.

"Ngapain?? Ini kan rumahku." Kata cowok itu

"Ah kamu, klo gitu ngapain ngasih alamat ini ke aku dan menyuruhku datang ke alamat ini, kenapa bukan kamu saja yang mengajakku kemari, semua masalahkan jadi ringan!!" tanya Sakura berentetan.

"Ah tenang - tenang Sakura. Jangan nyerbu dengan semua pertanyaanmu. Okeh - okeh aku minta maaf karena tidak berkata jujur tentang hal ini. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kamu sungguh - sungguh kemari atau hanya mengacuhkan kertas yang kuberikan," jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum yang ternyata adalah teman sekelas Sakura di konoha High School. "dan ternyata kau datang kemari, ayo - ayo masuk kemari jangan diluar, panas kan??, ayo masuk." Sai mengajak Sakura untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa maksud dari kertas ini?" Tanya Sakura lagi dalam kebingungan.

"Maksudnya adalah ingin membantumu keluar dari masalah mu, ah aku tak tahu masalah cinta mendingan kau tanya saja pada sepupuku itu, ayo silahkan duduk dulu Sakura." Sai mempersilahkan Sakura duduk.

"Sepupu? Apa hubungannya sepupumu dengan hal ini?" Sakura tambah bingung.

"Iya sepupu ku adalah cupid, iya sering menjadi orang yang menyelesaikan masalah cinta yang seperti kamu ini, sebentar ya akan kubuatkan minuman dulu." Sai menjelaskan dan pergi ke dapur.

"Tunggu Sai, cupid??" Sakura makin bingung dan berpikir apa si Sai udah gila yah.

Sai pun menghentikan langkahnya,

"Iya Cupid, kau tahukan cupid, dewi cinta. Sepupu ku disebut cupid oleh teman - temannya karena dia punya solusi yang beragam untuk masalah cinta, nama aslinya bukan cupid, itu hanya nama samaran" jawab Sai enteng.

"Oooohhhh....." Sakura ber 'ooo' tanda dia mengerti.

"Tunggu sebentar ya akan kupanggilkan, Kaoru!! Ini ada client cepat kemari....." Panggil Sai kepada sepupunya itu.

"Ada apa Niisan?" Jawab si pemilik nama itu yang keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kaoru kenalkan ini Sakura, dan Sakura ini Kaoru. Nah Sakura ceritakan semua masalahmu pada anak ini ya?" Sai pun segera ke dapur.

"Iya Sai" jawab Sakura. Sakura melihat seorang gadis didepannya. Gadis yang memakai baju terusan rok berwarna ungu, berkulit putih tapi gak pucat kayak sepupunya, rambutnya panjang sebahu dan berwarna hitam. Bola matanya juga hitam. Tapi sepertinya dia gak aneh kayak sepupunya itu.

"Jadi kau ya yang namanya Sakura, Niisan kemaren cerita kepadaku, maaf aku lancang menyuruhmu datang kemari dan aku minta sama Niisan untuk mencoba menyelesaikan masalahmu," jelas anak itu.

'Jadi si Sai cerita ke anak ini. Hebat juga si Sai peka terhadap lingkungan sekitar. Tumben.' Pikir Sakura.

"Ayo ke kamarku dan ceritakan masalah yang menggajal hatimu itu." Ajak kaoru.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura pendek.

Setelah beberapa menit..

"Oh begitu yah cowokmu selingkuh dan cowokmu membela selingkuhannya?? Ini sering terjadi, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membantumu menyelesaikan permasalahanmu. Oh ya cowokmu tadi namanya siapa?" Tanya Kaoru ke Sakura.

"Uchiha, Uchiha sasuke." Jawab Sakura.

"Oh Sasuke ya. Baiklah Sakura-san boleh aku minta alamat rumahnya dan nomer hpnya serta photo terbaru sasuke?" Pinta Kaoru.

"Iya." Sakura pun mengeluarkan photo Sasuke dan mencatat no hp dan alamat rumah Sasuke dan menyerahkannya ke gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Ini Sasuke, wow seleranya buruk, rambutnya kayak pantat ayam, kukira Niisan berbohong ternyata Niisan benar." ucap Kaoru takjub dan matanya berbinar – binar.

'Glek, Sakura cemas mendengarnya dan berpikir bahwa anak ini hanya main - main saja dengannya.'

"Baiklah Sakura Haruno beri aku waktu sebelum pesta valentine itu, kira - kira seminggu. Setiap hari aku akan memberikan infonya lewat sms, atau pas kita bertemu, nomormu udah kudapatkan dari Niisan. Dan sekarang tolong bayar uang mukanya dulu 500ryo." Ujar kaoru udah kayak detektif.

"Bayar? Uang muka?" ucap Sakura kaget.

"Iya bayar, gimana aku mau mencari informasinya klo aku tidak bertindak. Di kertas yang kau pegang tak ada tulisan free kan, jadi harus bayar. Sekarang mana ada yang gratis. Klo kau tidak mau juga tak apa apa tapi kita batal perjanjiannya. Gimana?" Si kaoru pun mau membatalkannya.

"Baik ini tapi pastikan selesai dan aku bisa jadian lagi dengan Sasuke, mengerti?" Sakura pun rela mengeluarkan uang 500ryo dari dompetnya dan menyerahkannya ke Kaoru dan Kaorupun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Baik klo masalahmu tak bisa kuselesaikan uang mu akan kukembalikan 50%, setuju?"

"Setuju!" Akhirnya sakura bekerjasama dengan Kaoru untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sasuke.

Setelah selesai Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang.

0000

Ditempat yang sama

"Niisan, besok kita akan menyelidiki tentang Sasuke dan gadis itu, bantu aku yah. Ini uangnya 200ryo, cukupkan? Oh ya satu lagi jangan sampe Sakura san tahu, mengerti!!" Ancam Kaoru.

"Cukup, tapi kamu juga jangan lepas tangan aja ya? Iya aku mengerti." Jawab Sai enteng.

"Ya iyalah kan aku ketuanya." Jawab Kaoru tegas.

0000

Keesokan harinya di sekolahnya pada jam istirahat, Sai udah mulai mencari infonya dari sahabatnya Sasuke tentang Konan. Tapi gak ada yang tau siapa Konan itu. Karena tidak bisa lagi mengerok pertanyaan dari sahabatnya Sasuke, Sai memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung ke Sasuke..

Sai berjalan ke arah kantin dan ia menemukan sosok yang sangat ia kenal, yaitu Sasuke. Lalu cowok itu mendekati Sasuke yang kebetulan sedang duduk sendirian.

"Sasuke, sendirian aja mana Konan?" Tanya Sai sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

"Oh kau Sai, Ada apa??" jawabnya tenang.

"Gak ada apa apa. Cuma pengen negur aja, gak boleh?" jawab Sai santai.

"Terserah kaulah." Jawabnya ketus.

"Sasuke? Kudengar kau putus dengan Sakura ya? Yah sayang padahal Sakurakan manis, cantik." Jawab Sai sambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Apa maumu?" ujar Sasuke tajam.

"Yah kasihan saja Sakura. Oh ya kaukan sudah putus dengan Sakura kan? Aku boleh dong deket sama Sakura? Kamu gak keberatan kan?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Terserah kau lah!" jawab Sasuke sambil membuang muka.

"Ah makasih ya Sasuke, kau baik deh!! Aku janji akan selalu menjaga Sakura dan gak akan ada orang yang menyakitinya walaupun itu lewat perkataan!" Sai lalu menyedot jusnya sambil tersenyum.

"Iya tuh bagus, jaga dia." ketus Sasuke dan meninggalkan Sai dengan wajah marah.

'Ah kayaknya ada tanda - tanda bagus nih' pikir Sai ketika melihat wajah Sasuke.

0000

Bel pun telah berbunyi pertanda pelajaran telah usai. Siswa pun berhamburan keluar kelas. Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang masih murung lalu ia melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal yaitu mantan pacarnya. Sakura yang masih sedih tapi campur rasa kangen kepadanya hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dari jauh. Ia berjalan sendirian menyusuri koridor sekolah. Ketika mau meuruni tangga ia merasa ada yang menggenggam tangannya. Sakura yang sudah berharap itu adalah sasuke ternyata yang menggenggam tangannya itu adalah orang lain. Apalagi cowok itu sangat familiar dengan senyum yang terpasang diwajahnya.

" S-Sai lepaskan!!" Pinta Sakura.

"Tidak akan, pulang bareng yuk." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, tapi lepaskan dulu tanganmu" Pinta Sakura lagi.

"Gak!" Bisik cowok itu lembut di kuping Sakura dan menarik lengan Sakura.

Sakura pun menurut dan wajahnya memerah mendengar ucapan Sai di kupingnya. Dan dari kejahuan terlihat seorang cowok yang melihat Sakura dengan tampang marah.

"Awas kau ya" Ujar cowok tersebut.

0000

Sai pun mengantar Sakura sampai dirumahnya. Walapun mereka berdua tetap diam. Tapi Sakura merasa damai dengan cowok itu.

"Ah sudah sampai Sakura, oh ya mulai hari ini dan seterusnya aku akan menjemputmu setiap pagi oke." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum dan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Eh tidak perlu, aku bisa berangkat sendiri kok." Senyum Sakura.

"Ga apa apa aku juga tidak merasa direpotkan oleh mu? Oh ya aku pulang ya! Sampai besok Sakura." ujar Sai lagi lalu ia meninggalkan rumah Sakura.

" Bye... Sai!!" Ujar Sakura lembut.

0000

Ternyata pagi itu Sai memenuhi janjinya untuk menjemput Sakura untuk pergi kesekolah. Sakura yang merasa canggung dengan cowok itu membuang mukanya. Walaupun pagi ini mereka tidak bergandengan tangan kayak kemarin. Tak terasa akhirnya mereka tiba di sekolahnya. Sakura diantar oleh Sai kekelasnya. Sesampainya dikelas Sakura melihat mantannya sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Naruto. Sasuke sempat melirik ke Sakura lalu membuang mukanya ketika ia melihat Sai disamping Sakura.

"Ah Sai makasih ya udah anterin aku kemari." Ujar Sakura lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Ah sama – sama." Ujar Sai sambil mengecup pipinya Sakura.

'Ehhhhhh apa yang dilakukan Sai padaku' pikir Sakura dengan wajar memerah.

"Aku pergi dulu ya! My princess?" Sai pun berlalu.

'My Princess?? Aku?' pikir Sakura masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

Dari kejauhan Sasuke pun pergi dari kelas Sakura dengan tampang marah.

0000

"Sai!, Sai tunggu aku mau bicara!" Bentak seseorang.

Sai pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat cowok yang ia kenal siapa lagi kalo bukan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Sai pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku mau bicara? Apa hubunganmu dengan Sakura?" Tanya tajam Sasuke.

"Hubungan? Kenapa kau tanya itu bukannya kau sudah putus dengan Sakura." Jawab Sai santai sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke marah dan menarik kerah baju Sai "Eh denger ya lo, walaupun w udah putus sama Sakura. Tapi w masih sayang ma dia. Karena sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya apa? Sebenarnya kau dan Konan hanya mempermainkan Sakura gitu..." Tebak Sai sambil memainkan jari.

"Kurang ajar kau!!!"

Duakkkk...

Sasuke kehilangan kendali dan mendaratkan pukulannya di pipi kanan Sai.

"AUUUUUWWWW" Teriak Sai sambil memegang pipinya yang sakit akibat perbuatan Sasuke.

"Asal kau tahu ya, aku masih sayang dengan Sakura. Tapi ada peristiwa yang membuatku harus melepaskan Sakura!! Dan kuperingatkan ya KAU jangan deket - deket dengan Sakura lagi. MENGERTI!!!" Ancam Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Sai yang meringis kesakitan.

"Terserah kaulah, tapi ini pekerjaanku" Ujar Sai kecil sambil tersenyum.

Orang - orang yang berada disekeliling mereka berdua hanya bisa menatap bingung. Sai pun berdiri dan merapihkan baju seragamnya dan mengelap darah yang mengucur di sudut bibirnya dengan telunjuknya. Lalu pergi juga.

0000

"Apa Sasuke ngomong kayak gitu!!!! Dan menonjok Nii-san ku tersayang!!! Gak akan ku maafkan!!!!" teriak Kaoru sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan menunjukan kebenciannya.

"Dia emang orang yang temperamental, sakit juga tonjokannya" ujar Sai lirih sambil mengkompres pipinya yang terluka.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?? Memberitahu Sakura tentang hal itu" ucap kaoru sambil mengambil snack dan membukanya lalu duduk samping Sai.

"Gak usah terburu - buru nanti malah ada masalah baru dengan Konan. Selesai aja semampunya dulu lagian masih 5 hari sebelum valentine kan?" ujar Sai.

"Yaudah deh klo gitu." Cemberut si Kaoru mendengar perkataanya si Sai.

0000

Keesokan harinya masih sama Sai masih menjemput Sakura. Sakura menanyai tentang luka di pipi cowok itu. Tapi yang bersangkutan Cuma bisa tersenyum dan berkata bahwa luka itu didapatkan karena jatuh dari tempat tidur (gak logis lu Sai).

Sesampainya di sekolah masih dengan tatapan mengerikan dari Sasuke. Sai memilih menghindar dari Sasuke, takut emosi si pantat ayam itu mulai muncul lagi. Akhirnya tiba dikelas Sakura. Saipun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura yang sudah hapal lalu membiarkan Sai pergi. Tapi tak lama kemudian ada orang yang muncul dan mendekati Sakura.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sai??" tanya seseorang.

Sakura yang merasa familiar dengan suaranya lalu mencari asal suara itu, ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Sas..Sasuke!" Ujar Sakura senang.

"Hubungan? hanya teman kok." Jawab Sakura.

"Teman? Kau dengan dengan ia lebih pantas disebut pacaran daripada teman!" Dengus Sasuke.

"Teman kok. Mungkin sikapnya agak berlebihan. Tapi dia teman yang baik." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Bagus deh, kau sekarang sudah mendapatkan penggantiku. Lagian kau cocok sekali dengan Sai. Dia penyabar daripada aku yang selalu ketus padamu." Ketus Sasuke.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih Sasuke. Kan sudah ku bilang Sai hanya teman. Dan asal kau tahu ku selalu menyukaimu!" Ucap lirih Sakura.

"Bohong. Asal kau tahu, Sai itu suka padamu. Kenapa dia deketin kamu itu semata hanya untuk mengambil perhatianmu tahu. Dasar cewek bego tidak menyadari hal semudah itu." Cemooh Sasuke lalu tersenyum picik.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau ngomong seperti itu SASUKE!! Tak kusangka kau begitu membenci aku. Hiks.. hiks... apa salahku??? Aku gak pernah lagi mernyakiti Konan. Tapi kau sekarang muncul dihadapanku hanya untuk menyakitiku. Tak kusangka selama ini aku bisa jalan dengan orang yang tak berperasaan kayak KAMUUU!!!" Tangis Sakura pecah.

Sahabatnya Sakura, Tenten langsung memeluk Sakura. Dan menyuruh Sasuke pergi sebelum tenten memanggil teman sekelasnya untuk mengeroyok Sasuke. Sasukepun pergi.

"Sabar Sakura. Kan sudah kubilang ga ada gunanya menangisi untuk dia. Akibatnya dia makin menjadi menghina kamu. Tinggalkan dia. Lagian kamu ada Sai. Aku selalu dukung kamu dengan Sai kok. Cup cup Sakura, berhentilah menangis." Tenten mengelus bahu Sakura.

"Makasih ya Ten...hiks Ten." Ujar Sakura sambil mengelap air matanya yang turun dari bola matanya yang berwarna hijau.

"Nah gitu dong, jangan nangis lagi. Mau aku cariin Sai untuk temenin kamu?" tawar Tenten.

"Tak usah kan ada kamu disini." Ucap Sakura.

"Yaudah" Jawab Tenten senang.

0000

Bel pulang sekolah pun telah berbunyi. Sasuke berjalan cepat meninggalkan sekolah. Ia merasa penat sekali. Ia berpikir kenapa dirinya yang sok cool itu bisa ngomong sekasar itu kepada gadis yang sangat ia sayangin. Lelah, itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan. Pikirannya sudah bercampur dengan emosi, sehingga dia tidak bisa lagi berpikir dengan jernih. Akhirnya sore itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ketempat kesukaannya di pusat kota Konoha. Tempat yang selalu menjadi favorit sasuke ketika dia merasa lelah.

Akhirnya tiba di taman Konoha, tempat favoritnya. Ia pun mencari tempat yang tenang untuk istirahat sejenak melepaskan semua pikirannya.

"Ah, pusing sekali aku. Sebenarnya aku hanya tak bermaksud ngomong seperti itu. Kenapa aku selalu terkalahkan oleh emosi." Pikir Sasuke sambil menikmati sejuknya angin saat itu.

"Apa aku bisa membalikan keadaan yang sudah rusak seperti ini ya? Ini semua karena ayah dan kakak. Padahal mereka berdua tahu bahwa Konan itu hanya menyukai kakak tapi kenapa aku kena imbas dari masalah ini?? Sekarang semua orang berpikir bahwa aku orang yang selalu menyakiti cewek." Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya ke langit.

0000

Disisi lain.

" Kaoru, kau mau ke taman ya? Yaudah deh sampai besok. Dadah" ujar Shion temannya Kaoru.

" Dadah Shion!!!" Ujar kaoru sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kaoru yang sudah tiba di taman yang kebetulan sama kayak Sasuke ( gila author kagak kreatip ya) pun mencari tempat yang sejuk tapi tak lupa ia membeli ice cream rasa coklat favoritnya untuk menemani sore itu. Akhirnya Kaorupun sudah menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk menghabiskan sore itu.

"Wah cantik sekali awannya, seger lagi udaranya, coba Niisan ikut ama aku!! Tapi dia lagi gak bisa karena lagi sama pacar barunya!! SEBELLL!!!" Teriak Kaoru.

Kaoru yang tidak sadar dengan makhluk (?) disebelahnya. Dan makhluk itu bangun karena teriakan kaoru yang lumayan bisa membangunkan orang 1 RT.

"Ngapain seh teriak - teriak, gak tau orang lagi istirahat ya!!" Ucap sebel makhluk itu.

"Eh ada orang ya? Dikirain sepi. Abis lo ga keliatan sih. Sory... abis sebel sendirian disini." Ucap kaoru asal.

"Enak aja lo ga keliatan, lo kira w apaan?" Ucapnya lagi.

"Iya sory," Kaorupun melihat makhluk itu dari atas sampe bawah dan merasa ia mengenali makhluk itu. Dan untuk memastikannya dia mengecek bukunya dan mendapatkan sesuatu. Ternyata dia adalah cowok kliennya.

"Eheeee, ternyata aku bertemu seseorang yang tak terduga." Senyum penuh kemenangan milik Kaorupun muncul.

"Kenapa senyum sendiri" Ujar cowok itu heran liat gadis disebelahnya.

"Gak kenapa - kenapa. Oh ya aku Kaoru. Kamu siapa? Sory gak enak coz kita udah bertemu, gak ada salahnya berkenalan kan?" Ujar Kaoru sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Sasuke." ujar cowok itu sambil menyambut tangan Kaoru.

"Oh Sasuke ya, lam kenal. Oh ya btw u ngapain disini. Klo aku kemari karena aku suka sekali tempat ini. Kamu juga sama. Mau?" Kaoru bertanya lalu menawarkan eskrimnya ke Sasuke.

"Tidak makasih, sama seperti kamu ini juga tempat favoritku." Ujar Sasuke menolak.

Akhirnya kedua makhluk yang sudah saling kenal ini mengobrol banyak hal yang umum hingga hal yang khusus seperti cinta. Dari sini Kaorupun mengetahui tentang hubungan cinta Sasuke yang rusak juga tentang pacar barunya yang bernama Konan, dan Konan itu adalah sepupu Sasuke yang sebenarnya menyukai kakaknya Sasuke, Itachi. Tapi ayahnya Sasuke menjodohkan Konan dengan cowok itu. Akibatnya Sasuke harus melepaskan Sakura gadis yang sangat ia sayangin.

"Kenapa tidak kau yakinkan saja ayahmu, bahwa kau sudah punya pasangan, lagipula kau menyayanginyakan. Apalagi tadi pagi kau membentaknya. Kau benar - benar payah. Padahal ganteng. Tapi payah dalam masalah cinta." Ujar kaoru sambil geleng - geleng kepala.

"Jangan ngomong seperti itu. Seperti aku payah sekali dalam cinta!!" Sasuke cemberut mendengarnya.

"Emang, bahkan kau melukai perasaan cewek itu, bagaimana kalau cewekmu itu jadi berpacaran dengan orang lain, mungkin kau sudah bunuh diri." Ujar kaoru yang makin memojokan Sasuke.

"Ah kau ini,, kukira curhat denganmu bisa membalikan keadaan ternyata sama saja, aku mau balik." Ujar Sasuke sambil berdiri.

"Yasudah terserah kau saja. Oh ya kalo mau curhat lagi aku ada disini setiap sore kok." Ujar kaoru.

"Aku gak mau lagi kenal denganmu." Ujar sasuke sambil menatap wajah kaoru.

"Cepat atau lambat kita pasti akan berjumpa kok. Inget loh aku sudah tahu masalahmu dan nama cewekmu, juga sekolahmu. Aku punya kakak yang satu sekolah denganmu. Aku bisa saja menyebarin semua ini." Ancam Kaoru.

"Apa, jangan gitu dunk!!!" Sasuke langsung berbalik lagi dan mendekati Kaoru.

"Ya emang begitu, makanya besok datang lagi ya." Ucap Kaoru senang.

"Baiklah, aku tak punya pilihan. Tapi kau harus janji akan menyelesaikan masalah ku ya?" Ujar Sasuke sambil melihat matahari tenggelam.

"Baiklah, Sasuke sampai jumpa lagi." Ujar kaoru sambil melihat kepergian Sasuke..

End chapter 2....

Ada yang kenal Shion??? XD

Review......!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: "Asal kau tahu ya, kakakku gak pernah menyukaimu ia hanya kasian pada cewek yang sakit hati. Karena pada dasarnya Niisan gak bisa melihat seorang gadis menangis, dia pasti akan iba." Jelas Kaoru. OC dan OOC. RNR. Last Chapter updated.

Disclaimer: Tentu saja Kishimoto-sensei.

Warning: OOC and OC.. Bagi Fans SaiSaku or another pairing baca yah!!!

Chapter 3

Sasuke masih penasaran siapa kakak dari cewek yang kemarin ia temui. Ia harus waspada kalau kalau cewek itu mengadu ke kakaknya. Tapi dilihatnya gak gerak - gerik mencurigakan dari teman - temannya, kecuali Sai tentunya. Ia mulai gencar mendekati Sakura. Apa dia masih ingin merasakan pukulan dari Uchiha lebih sakit lagi, pikir Sasuke.

"Ne.. Sakura pulang sekolah nanti aku mau ke toko buku mau beli cat yang sudah habis kamu mau ikut??" Ajak Sai.

"Boleh, aku ikut deh." Jawab Sakura menyanggupinya.

Tiba - tiba seseorang masuk ke kelas Sakura dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu!" Ujar cowok itu.

Sakura lalu mengenalinya dan membuang muka, dia mengajak Sai pergi tapi dicegah oleh Sasuke (yah cowok itu).

"Tunggu, aku ingin bicara, penting!" Tegasnya lagi sambil menarik lengan Sakura.

"Dengar ya Sasuke aku gak mau bicara lagi denganmu, sejak saat ini. Lagian kau harus tau bahwa aku sekarang sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya Sai!" Tegas Sakura sambil melepaskan tangannya.

Deg Sakura ngomong seperti itu "Iya itu benar Sasuke lebih baik lo tinggalin kami berdua." Ujar Sai menyambung perkataan Sakura dan tangannya seraya mengusir Sasuke.

"Jangan membuatku geli. Kau berpacaran dengan Sai. Sakura aku kenal dirimu, kau tuh cinta ama aku kan. Dan aku tahu kau gak akan semudah itu melupakan aku kan? Jawab Sakura!" Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Itu benar Sasuke, aku sudah pacaran dengan Sai. Tinggalkan kami. Aku benci dengan orang yang selalu menyakiti perasaanku. Kau mau bukti kalo aku sudah menjadi pacarnya Sai." Sakura berdiri dihadapan Sai lalu mencium bibirnya Sai didepan Sasuke.

Sai hanya diam tak bisa ia menolak permintaan Sakura lalu ia pun melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Sakura.

Shock Sasuke melihat mantannya berciuman dengan orang yang ia sangat membencinya, Sasuke memutuskan pergi dengan wajah yang hati yang terluka.

Sai yang melihat Sasuke pergi buru - buru melepaskan tangannya dari punggung Sakura dan juga tubuh Sakura. Wajahnya memerah dan buru - buru membalikkan badan serta menutupi wajahnya agar tak terlihat oleh Sakura.

'Ciuman pertamaku, telah direbut olehnya' pikir Sai sambil menutup wajahnya.

Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Lalu ia berdiri di depan Sai dan...

"Maafkan aku Sai, aku gak punya pilihan lain. Tapi asal kau tahu aku senang berada di sampingmu. Ciuman tadi bukan Cuma untuk mengusirnya tapi juga bukti bahwa aku...aku menyukaimu." Ajar Sakura lembut.

'Ah, Sakura menyukaiku, impossible' Sai membuang muka lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang bingung.

0000

Sore itu di kediaman Kaoru.

"AWPPPAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Teriak Kaoru ketika mendengarkan Sai yang berbicara disampingnya.

"I....Iya itu benar." Jawab Sai pelan.

"Kak, ini udah gawatttttt!!!! Kalau Sakura menyukai kakak ini pertanda buruk.... AHHHHH apa yang harus aku lakukaaaaannnnnnnn!!!!!" Teriak Kaoru sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Yang harus kau adalah menghentikan semua ini secepat mungkin. Ah besok aku gak mau masuk sekolah. Aku gak mau ketemu dengan Sasuke." Ucap Sai sambil tiduran.

"Emangnya gampang apa!!!! Gila masalahnya complek gilaaa!!! Gimana nehhhh!! Mana aku belum ketemu ama yang namanya Konan lagi!!!!!" Ujar Kaoru yang udah mulai stress.

"Ngapain repot, kamu kan udah kenal ama Sasuke. Bilang aja kalo kamu ingin bicara dengan Konan. Gitu aja repot." Ujar Sai ringan.

"Emangnya segampang itu!!! Emangnya dia mau bicara dengan aku, orang yang baru dikenal Sasuke. Cari ide yang lain dong Nii-san." rengek Kaoru sambil memegang bantal dan melemparnya ke arah Sai.

Dukkk "Mana ku tahu, yang minta diselesai masalah kan kamu, aku Cuma perantara saja." Jawab Sai sambil mengambil bantal tersebut dan memeluknya.

"Jangan lepas tangan dong!!! Kan janji mau menyelesaikan masalah ini bersama. Niisan CURANG!!!!" Teriak si gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Jangan teriak - teriak dung, pengang neh!!!" Ujar Sai sambil menutup kupingnya pake bantal.

"Yasudah klo gitu Niisan gak boleh berjumpa dulu dengan Sasuke or Sakura, ngerti!!!" Ancam Kaoru.

"Itu sudah pasti, aku akan meliburkan diri sampai valentine nanti." Ujar Sai lalu menatap Kaoru.

"Yaudah, terserah Niisan aja."

0000

Akhirnya sorenya Kaoru pergi ketaman tempat dia bertemu dengan Sasuke pertama kali, serta menunggu si cowok ayam itu datang. Ia sedang memikirkan masalah yang sudah semakin rumit karena Sakura menyukai Kakaknya. Dan Sasuke yang membenci Sai. Belum lagi bertemu ama sepupunya Sasuke yang bernama Konan. Semoga impiannya bertemu dengan Konan segera terwujud.

Tapi tak disangka oleh Kaoru, ternyata dia melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan kearahnya dan membawa seorang gadis. Hem mungkin itu Konan. Ah yokatta klo bener.

"Kaoru, kau datang. Aku menepati janjiku. Oh ya aku membawa Temanku nih." Ujar Sasuke ramah.

Kaoru pun berdiri dan melihat senang ketika berjumpa dengan gadis disamping Sasuke.

"Ini Konan, Sasuke-san?" Tanyanya.

"Iya ini Konan, Konan ini Kaoru gadis yang akan menyelesaikan masalah kita." Ujar Sasuke

Lalu Konan dan Kaoru berjabat tangan.

Konan pun duduk di rerumputan bersama dengan Kaoru dan Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Konan pun menceritakan permasalahan yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya. Mulai dari dirinya sendiri, perasaan cintanya kepada kakaknya Sasuke sampe masalah ayahnya. Kaoru mendengarkan dengan seksama lalu ia geleng - geleng kepala ternyata masalah ini berubah menjadi besar.

Setelah Konan selesai, Sasuke mulai bicara tentang kakaknya. Menghina Sai yang hampir membuat kaoru marah karena Sasuke menghina kakaknya. Tapi Kaoru kudu sabar karena ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dulu daripada masalah Sasuke yang menghina kakaknya.

"Waduh, berat ya? Jadi bingung nih. Begini aja gimana kalo aku menyelesaikan masalah Sasuke dengan cowok yang bernama Sai gimana? Coz ini bahaya bisa baku hantam klo gak ngerti duduk permasalahannya. Klo udah selesai baru masalah yang lain gimana?" Tawar Kaoru.

"Apa kau bisa? Sai itu pacarnya Sakura yang sekarang!! Apa kau bisa menyakinkan dia?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Bisa kok. Tapi aku ingin kalian menyelesaikan ini tanpa berkelahi. Mengerti. aku ga suka perkelahian. Semua harus diselesaikan secara kekeluargaan. Kau ngertikan maksud ku?"

"Baiklah"

"Nah sekarang tolong kau telepon Sai kemari. Kau yang ngomong. Buruan ntar keburu sore loh." Ujar Kaoru.

"Iya". Akhirnya Sasuke menelepon Sai. Sai menyetujuinya. Tak lama kemudian Sai dateng. Kaorupun perlu berkenalan ulang dengan Sai biar gak dicurigain oleh Sasuke. Akhirnya mereka mengobrol. Sai menjelaskan kejadian tadi siang bahwa ia sebenarnya gak menyukai Sakura, ia menyukai gadis lain. Ia juga minta maaf atas perlakuannya yang tadi siang. Sebenarnya dia juga malu. Tapi dia juga bilang bahwa ia menyukai ciuman Sakura tadi siang sambil merasakan bibirnya dan bibir Sakura bertemu, yang tentu saja disambut rasa marah oleh pihak Sasuke.

Ah kaoru bener - bener gak ngerti kenapa kakaknya ngomong kayak gitu. Akhirnya mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan damai. Walaupun Sasuke masih kesel karena perkataan dari Sai. Toh tetap Sasuke sudah memaafkannya. Tak terasa sore sudah berganti malam tapi pembericaraan ke empat anak manusia itu belum kunjung selesai.

"Ah makasih ya Sasuke, karena kau sudah memaafkanku. Lega hati ini. Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar hubunganmu dengan Sakura kembali berjalan." Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum

"Iya, sama - sama" Jawabnya

"Baiklah sudah selesai satu tinggal masalah yang kedua yaitu menyelesaikan permasalahan Sasuke, Konan dan Sakura." Ujar Kaoru bernapas lega.

"Kok hanya kami. Masalah Sai dan Sakura gimana?" Ujar Konan yang dari tadi diam.

"Bertahap Konan-san." Ujar Kaoru sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Sekarang Sai kau boleh pergi. Aku akan memanggil Sakura untuk kemari." Ujarnya lagi.

"Eh emangnya kau tahu nomernya Sakura?" ujar Sasuke sedikit bingung.

"Tau, nanti akan kuceritakan begitu Sakura datang." ujar Kaoru lagi.

Akhirnya kaoru memanggil Sakura. Tapi Sakura tak bisa karena sibuk keja part time di suatu cafe yang letaknya tak jauh dari taman itu. Akhirnya Kaoru menyetujuinya untuk datang ke cafe tempat Sakura kerja part time. Kaoru bilang karena penting. Sakura pun menyanggupinya.

"Sakura sedang kerja part time, gimana klo kita datang ke tempat kerjanya." Tawar kaoru ke SasuKonan.

"Baiklah" Ujar Konan dan Sasuke berbarengan.

0000

Setelah berunding akhirnya bereka bertiga tanpa Sai pergi ke cafe tempat Sakura bekerja. Kaoru maju duluan dan akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Sakura yang udah selesai. Sakura senang melihat kaoru itu berarti masalah ini akan selesai, pikir Sakura.

"Sakura-san aku mau bicara, bisa?" Ujar Kaoru memulai pembicaraan.

"Bisa, apa kau sudah menemukan permasalahannya, oh ya aku juga ingin bicara, aku sudah tidak memerlukan Sasuke lagi. Karena aku sudah memiliki pasangan baru." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Tiba - tiba wajah Kaoru yang senang berubah. Ia tak menyangkan Sakura akan bicara seperti itu.

"Justru aku sudah menemukan akar masalahmu dengan Sasuke. Dan berniat menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya." Ujar Kaoru senang.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan hubungan Sasuke dengan Konan. Aku sudah mendapatkan penggantinya." Ujar Sakura tajam.

Deg... Kaoru terpanah dan diam mendengarkan perkataan Sakura. Jelas itu bukan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Juga mungkin jawaban yang gak dinginkan oleh pihak Sasuke.

"Kaoru makasih ya padahal aku yang meminta bantuanmu tapi ternyata aku bisa menyesaikan masalah ini sendirian. Terima kasih banyak. Oh ya berapa utang yang belum kulunasin padamu?" Tanya Sakura ke gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Tidak usah, tidak usah bayar. Aku rela. Tapi ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Apa hatimu sudah senang? Sedangkan masalah ini masih berlanjut sampai kapan entah aku juga tidak tahu. Apa kau sudah merasa puas menyelesaikan semuanya?" Ujar Kaoru dingin sambil menatap wajar Sakura.

"Maksudmu apa?" Ujar Sakura ringan.

"Maksudku, apa kau tak ingin tahu inti masalahmu sendiri dan menyelesaikannya?" Ujar Kaoru lagi.

"Tidak usah, aku tak butuh jawaban itu. Itu hanya membuatku sakit hati, lagian sebentar lagi valentine apa kau bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah ini."

"Kau payah ya! Padahal kau yang meminta bantuanku. Padahal kau percaya kepadaku bahwa aku bisa menyelesaikan semua masalahmu. Tapi akhirnya kau ragu padaku, pada semua hasil analisaku. Aku sudah bertemu dengan semua orang yang berhubungan dengan cintamu. Dan hari ini aku mau menyelesaikan masalah ini. Tapi kau malah mengabaikan. Kau tahu sudah banyak orang yang dirugikan oleh masalahku, termasuk KAKAKKUUU!!!" Teriak Kaoru yang membuat Sakura kaget.

"Sai, maksudmu? Aku akan menjadi kakak iparmu tahu. Aku dan Sai sudah pacaran hari ini. Jadi jangan ngomong sembarangan ya Kaoru." Ujar Sakura dingin.

"Asal kau tahu ya, kakakku gak pernah menyukaimu ia hanya kasian pada cewek yang sakit hati. Karena pada dasarnya Niisan gak bisa melihat seorang gadis menangis, dia pasti akan iba."

"Masa sih. Tapi dia menyambut ciumanku. Kau pasti tahukan?"

"Tentu saja tahu, tapi ia gak punya pilihan. Lagian kakakku akan mengajak seorang gadis, tepatnya sahabatmu ke pesta dansa, jadi ia gak mungkin pergi denganmu. Lagian Sasuke sudah memaafkan Sai. Dan aku tegaskan sekali lagi, Niisan gak suka sama kamu. Sasuke dan Konan ada disini, semua ingin menjelaskan permasalahan ini dengan mu. Sasuke- san, Konan-san keluarlah." Pinta Kaoru.

Kedua orang yang dipanggil oleh kaorupun keluar. Betapa kagetnya Sakura ketika melihat ke dua orang yang tadinya bersembunyi. Sakura yang hendak kabur pun dicegah oleh Kaoru.

Akhirnya Sakura pasrah mendengarkan semua pernyatan dari Konan. Sakura mengganggap Konan berbohong. Tapi seseorang datang dan memberitahu semua yang dikatakan Konan itu benar, yap siapa lagi kalo bukan Itachi Uchiha. Itachi meyakinkan Sakura bahwa Sasuke hanya sepupu dari Konan.

Sasuke pun meminta maaf atas perbuatannya kepada Sakura tempo lalu. Ia gak bermaksud seperti itu. Sasuke pun menjelaskan bahwa ayahnya yang menginginkan dirinya berpacaran dengan Konan, ayahnya juga yang menginginkan Sasuke putus dengan Sakura. Sasuke selalu merasa bersalah karena perbuatannya. Ia ingin Sakura mengerti.

Sakura pun menangis mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia juga minta maaf karena perbuatannya. Sasukepun memakluminya dan memeluk Sakura.

"Jangan menangis lagi, maafkan aku Sakura!" Ujar Sasuke sambil mengusap rambut pink Sakura.

"Yah tinggal masalah terakhir. "Ujar Kaoru.

Tak lama kemudian Sai muncul dihadapan mereka semua. Kaoru juga Sakura kaget melihatnya.

"Sakura maafkan aku, tapi aku gak menyukaimu. Sasuke maaf aku juga kerena kesalahpahaman ini dan juga telah membohongimu karena aku adalah kakaknya Kaoru." Ujar Sai sambil mendekati Kaoru dan mengusap rambut Kaoru.

"Jadi kau berbohong padaku!" Ujar Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah, gomen. Gak bohong ga enak. Lagian aku setuju kalo kalian berdua bersama. Kalo aku bersama Sakura ke pesta valentine itu pasti akan ada cewek yang memukulku." Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum..

"Sialan kau." Cibir Sasuke

"Oh ya siapa cewekmu Sai?" Tanya Sakura.

"Lusa kau juga tahu." Jawab Sai.

"Kenapa gak sekarang?" Ujar Sasuke.

"Biar lebih surprise" Jawab Sai asal.

0000

Sore hari menjelang pesta valentine di sekolahnya Sai

"Akhirnya semua selesai. Hubungan Sasuke danSakura membaik. Kakakku juga sudah menemukan pasangannya. Semua orang bahagia" tawa Kaoru ketika menuliskan kisahnya di diari kesayangannya

"Semua bahagia? Kamu belum mendapatkan pasangannya. Kau kan janji untuk pergi denganku ke pesta valentine malam ini." ujar Sai sambil memakai jas hitamnya.

"Gak jadi deh Niisan aku jaga rumah aja."

"Harus ikut pokoknya. Nanti kau juga akan mendapatkan pasangannya disana. Ayo Kaoru buruan. 5 menit lagi berangkat" Usir Sai

"Hh ga ah. Dirumah aja." Pinta nya sambil guling – gulingan di kasur.

"Buruan." Ujar Sai lagi sambil membetulkan dasinya.

"Iya iya. Aku akan ikut ma kakak." Kaorupun membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil baju pestanya yang berwarna ungu.

Tak lama kemudian kedua kakak beradik itu sudah siap. Sai pun mengeluarkan mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju sekolahnya.

0000

Konoha High School sudah ramai dipadatin oleh siswanya yang mau mengikuti pesta dansa valentine. Begitu juga dengan Sai yang sudah tiba dan telah memakirkan mobilnya, serta menggandeng adeknya ke aula pesta itu.

Gedung yang dihiasi dengan kertas warna pink serta beberapa tanaman bunga mawar yang menhiasai ruangan tersebut. Serta teman - temannya yang sudah ia lihat bersama pasangannya. Saipun menghampiri seorang cowok berambut merah yang sudah lama ia kenal.

"Gaara," cowok yang bernama Gaara pun menengok dan melihatnya.

"Ah Kau, mana pasanganku." Ujarnya

"Ini." Ujar Sai sambil menengok ke Kaoru.

"Kaoru ini Gaara, dia akan menjadi pasanganmu malam ini. Baik - baik dengannya yah." Ujar Sai lembut dan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ah makasih. Kenalkan aku Kaoru" Kaorupun mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Gaara, senang berkenalan denganmu." Gaara pun menyambut tangan Kaoru.

"Kita kesana yuk, sebentar lagi pesta akan dimulai." Ajak Gaara.

"Ayok, Niisan makasih ya." Ujar Lembut Kaoru lalu pergi.

"Sama - Sama" Sai menatap Kaoru pergi.

Tiba - tiba

"Sai, kamu telat. Aku sudah lama menunggumu. Itu adikmu ya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut kuning dengan gaun pesta berwarna sama dengan rambutnya di belakang Sai. Sai pun membalikan badannya.

"Iya, maaf ya lama Ino" Ujar Sai sambil meraih tangan Ino, membungkuk, dan mencium punggung tangan Ino. Wajah Ino pun bersemu.

"Ah sudahlah ayo kita ketengah, berdansa dengan yang lain." Pinta Ino.

"Iya ayo." Saipun menarik tangan Ino.

Pesta dansa valentine pun dimulai, semua orang senang. Begitu juga dengan SasuSaku. Mereka tak akan pernnah mendapatkan perdamaian di antara mereka kalau saja Sakura tetap mengikuti egonya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke" Ucap lembut Sakura.

"Iya, aku menyukaimu Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir pink milik Sakura.

Sakura pun merona dan membalas mengecup bibir Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke bisa balikan lagi dengan Sakura. Semua ini berkat Cupid. Thank Kaoru.

Owari -

Ahahahahahha selese juga!!! w kira kagak selesai. Akhirnya belakangnya w bisa bisa bikin SaiIno.... Ah Yokatttaaaaaa!!!

Review!!! XD

PS: Baca fanfic ku di one piece juga yah.. Sankyuuu.


End file.
